pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim: Training Day
|title=Pacific Rim: Training Day |image= |director=THE COUNTRY CLUB |producer=Jonako Donley Jared Kowalcyk |writer=Phil Chea |starring= ,| ,| ,| ,| ,| }} |music=Ramin Djawadi |distributor= |release=July 12, 2013 |rated=Not Rated |length=9:07Pacific Rim - Training Day }} Pacific Rim: Training Day is a produced by Maker Studios, through its channel Polaris. Training Day is a official fan film used to promote Guillermo del Toro's Pacific Rim. The film was made over the course of a month with fan participation and stars then-popular ers from Polaris as Jaeger pilots in-training. Summary At the fenced-in Pan Pacific Defense Corps Training Facility near Palm Springs, California, the center stands three Jaegers: the Shameless Fox (Jesse Cox and Dodger), the Wolf Queen (HuskyStarcraft and CynicalBrit) and the Redflag Horowitz (Jon Jafari and Arin Hanson) The Redflag begins moving and crashes to the ground while the pilots inside attempt to learn to control it. The Lieutenant Commander, questions their potential as he begins their training. Jesse Cox complains about the need to stand in order to pilot the Jaeger. The Commander informs the Jaegar recruits about high command's praise of their abilities, expressing his doubt. The Wolf Queen moves slowly towards the Redflag Horowitz, while the pilots boast about their ability to move. The Wolf Queen attempts to assist the Redflag Horowitz up, but falls to the ground itself. The Lt. Commander pauses them, encouraging the Jaegar pilots to meld their minds together in unity. The two Jaegers return to their feet with the Shameless Fox moving close to them. The Lieutenant Commander informs them of the beginning of their combat training when a warning sounds of an approaching Kaiju, codenamed "Crabcat", nears their position. With the nearest strike team twenty minutes away, the Commander orders the Jaeger pilots to engage Crabcat, which goes undetected due to unique stealth powers it possesses, preventing PPDC from being able to respond earlier. Crabcat charges at Redflag, followed by Wolf Queen attacking back. Wolf Queen moves to engage further but Crabcat stealth's away. Crabcat strikes the Wolf Queen in the back, almost causing it to collapse. Shameless Fox narrowly misses a direct hit to the head with Crabcat stealthing away before Redflag can land a hit. The three Jaegers move into a defensive formation. Crabcat circles the Jaegers before engaging Redflag. The Redflag pilots activate their Wave laser, landing a direct hit to the chest of Crabcat. Crabcat's stealth powers flicker before it disappears again. The Lieutenant Commander encourages the pilots to work together, as it is the only way for them to defeat the Kaiju. The Redflag Horowitz begin firing a volley of laser pulses into the surrounding cliffs, the result of Jon getting overenthusiastic about their laser weapon. Mistaking this for an actual strategy, the Commander gives the pilots the idea to fire in an arc in front of them, which reveals Crabcat. Husky enables the Wolf Queen's railgun, which the two pilots proceed to unload into Crabcat. Crabcat's chest is badly damaged, revealing the Kaiju's weak spot. The Shameless Fox, having the only available weapon left, engages Crabcat with the intent to finish it off. The Shameless Fox strikes Crabcat in the face and blocks its attacks. The fight is finished with Shameless Fox thrusting its sword through the chest of Crabcat, piercing its heart. The Kaiju collapses onto the ground, slain. The Wolf Queen informs the Commander of Crabcat's defeat, earning praise to the recruits for defeating the Kaiju. The pilots give each other high-fives, with the Jaegers bumping each of their arms together. The Lieutenant Commander, watching, calls the pilots "newbs" before walking off-screen. Cast Development Training Day was produced with the permission and involvement of , Legendary Entertainment and Guillermo del Toro. The video shows six new Pan Pacific Defense Corps recruits, referred to as cadets, learning how to pilot Jaegers when they must defeat a unique Kaiju in their first experience in the Jaegers. The video features YouTuber users Mike Lamond, John Bain, Brooke Leigh Lawson, Jesse Cox, Jon Jafari and Arin Hanson as Jaeger Pilots. The video is notable for having direct fan input through a poll put on by each cast member prior to filming. Fans got to directly choose which weapon each Jaeger was able to utilize during the fight scene of the video. The cast also posted many Behind The Scenes videos, detailing production of the costumes and video while also promoting it before it's release. The video had over one million views at the time of its release in July 2013. Trivia *Guillermo del Toro's appearance in Training Day is a cameo. *The "Lieutenant Commander" of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. is portrayed by Robert Kazinsky. Kazinsky portrayed Australian Jaeger pilot Chuck Hansen in Pacific Rim. *This marks the first time that Jon Jafari and Arin Hanson have been on-screen together since Jon's departure from . *The video was produced while Polaris was still branded as "The Game Station". The video was later uploaded to both channels during the transition from the "The Game Station" to "Polaris". The announcement of the video was done prior to the announcement of the brand change. *The film utilizes music from the soundtrack of Pacific Rim. Videos Pacific Rim - Training Day with Jesse Cox, Dodger, Huskystarcraft, Totalbiscuit, and the GameGrumps|Feature Short Film Giant Stompy Robots - TotalBiscuit & Husky take on Pacific Rim|TotalBiscuit & Husky take on Pacific Rim Pacific Rim Making Of with Jesse Cox, Dodger, HuskyStarcraft, TotalBiscuit, & the GameGrumps|Pacific Rim Making Of with Jesse Cox, Dodger, HuskyStarcraft, TotalBiscuit, & the GameGrumps PACIFIC RIM BEHIND THE SCENES - Building Giant Robots|PACIFIC RIM BEHIND THE SCENES - Building Giant Robots Pacific Rim - Behind the Scenes footage - Time to build a Giant Robot|Pacific Rim - Behind the Scenes footage - Time to build a Giant Robot Pacific Rim Behind The Scenes With Jesse & Dodger Part 1|Pacific Rim: Behind The Scenes With Jesse & Dodger Part 1 Pacific Rim Behind The Scenes With Jesse & Dodger Part 2!|Pacific Rim: Behind The Scenes With Jesse & Dodger Part 2 Pacific Rim Behind The Scenes With Jesse & Dodger Part 3!|Pacific Rim: Behind The Scenes With Jesse & Dodger Part 3 Pacific Rim Behind the Scenes - Game Grumps|Pacific Rim: Behind the Scenes - Game Grumps The Making of Kaiju - Pacific Rim Training Day - Polaris|The Making of Kaiju Featurette Gallery Screenshots The Three Jaegers.png|Shameless Fox, Redflag Horowitz, and Wolf Queen Defensive Formation.png|The Jaegers entering a defensive formation Lt Commander.png|Robert Kazinsky as the Lt Commander Crabcat battle.png|Wolf Queen and Redflag Horowitz battle Crabcat Crabcat is slain.png|Crabcat is slain by Shameless Fox Wolf Queen Pilots.png|HuskyStarcraft and CynicalBrit piloting Wolf Queen Shameless Fox Pilots.png|Dodger and Jesse Cox piloting Shameless Fox Redflag Horowitz Pilots.png|Jon Jafari and Arin Hanson piloting Redflag Horowitz Behind the Scenes Redflag_Horowitz_Suit.jpg Wolf_Queen_Suit.jpg Shameless_Fox_Suit.png Crabcat Kaiju.jpg References Category:Real Life Category:Tie-Ins Category:Film Category:Pacific Rim: Training Day